


Now Talk

by josie_josette



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Hosie, Married Hosie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/josie_josette
Summary: After an argument, Josie's and Hope's two kids decide to get their moms to talk it out like they do with them.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Now Talk

“Oh my god, why are we still talking about this?” Hope shouted as she stood across from Josie. 

“Because we didn’t talk about it! You just said ‘drop it’ and expected the whole thing to go away! That’s not how we solve things, Hope!” Josie hated arguing with her wife, but sometimes she could be a real pain and she just couldn’t stop herself from exploding. 

They continued to yell at each other for a good ten minutes while their two children, Quinn and Avery, listened in from Avery’s room. 

“I hate it when they fight,” Avery said, laying back on her bed with a frustrated sigh. 

Her brother sat on her toy chest at the foot of her bed, very deep in thought. “Maybe we can help them,” he suggested, and then they heard the door to their moms’ room slam. Avery flinched and Quinn turned to look in the direction of the sound. 

“I don’t think we can,” Avery said, shaking her head, but Quinn was determined. 

Fifteen minutes later the kids left the room and they each went looking for one of their parents. Quinn made his way over to his moms’ room while Avery went to the front porch in search of her other mom. They somehow managed to pull them into the living room and sat them down between themselves. 

“What are you guys doing?” Hope asked, looking over at her son. 

“Ditto,” Josie said, looking over at her daughter. 

“You two are going to talk it out,” Quinn said, an air of authority surrounding him. 

“And you’re not allowed to leave until you’ve fixed the problem,” Avery added, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Quinn motioned for them to look at each other and begin. The two women looked at their kids and then at each other. Josie shrugged and Hope let out a breath through her nose. Sure, she thought, why not? 

“Mommy, you go first,” he said to Josie. “Why are you mad at momma?” 

Josie sighed and turned to Hope. “Okay, I’m upset because you were late for dinner with my parents last week and you didn’t bother to call and let me know, you don’t help out with chores around the house even though we both work, and you don’t seem to appreciate anything that I do anymore.” 

“Ohh that is such bull, Jo,” Hope started, but then Avery waved a finger at her and she stopped. 

“Nuh-uh, momma. You know the rules; No interrupting, no cussing, and you have to use your kind voice.” 

Hope took a deep breath and looked at Josie. Josie nodded, signaling that she could talk. 

“I’m sorry that I was late for dinner and that I didn’t let you know,” she started. “I told you, I got caught up in a meeting and I didn’t have a chance to call or text you. But I will try my best to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Thank you,” Josie said, her expression showing that she was a little more pleased than she had been earlier. 

“And I’m sorry I don’t help out around the house as much as I should, I’ll try to be better about that. But babe, I do appreciate you and everything you do. I mean, you’re incredible. You get these munchkins ready in the morning, you make them lunch, you drop them off, you take them to soccer, you clean the house, and you make us dinner every day. You have to know how much I appreciate all of it.”

“How am I supposed to know that if you don’t show it, Hope?” Josie sighed. “You don’t buy me flowers anymore, you don’t leave me notes, sometimes you leave without saying goodbye. I don’t even get a thank you for all those things that you just mentioned. You can’t just assume that I know, you have to tell me.” 

Hope looked her in the eyes, seeing how tired she was for the first time in a long time. And she knew she was right. Thinking about it now, she was absolutely right. Hope used to always help out when the kids were younger. They’d take turns dropping them off and picking them up from school, they’d split the chores, they’d go out to dinner at least once a week, and Hope would buy Josie flowers once every other week. Somewhere along the way it all became such a routine that she stopped doing those things. 

Hope sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m not saying I want a dozen roses every time I wash the dishes,” Josie continued, “i’m just saying that it’d be nice to feel a little more appreciated, I don’t care how, I just want to know that you’re aware that i’m busting my ass to keep things running smoothly around here.” 

“No, you’re right,” Hope said, looking back up at her and taking her hands between her own. “You’re absolutely right, and I am so sorry that I hadn’t noticed. But I promise I’ll be better. I’ll start helping out more and I’ll buy you flowers all the time.” 

Josie smiled and kissed her wife’s hand. “Thank you,” she said. “That’s all I wanted to hear.” 

“Now was that so hard?” Quinn asked. The two women laughed and pulled their two kids in for a hug. They attacked them with tickles and kisses until they were screaming and on the verge of tears. 

After they were done, they laid on the couch trying to catch their breath. Hope kissed the top of her son’s head and said, “thank you guys for doing this.” 

“You guys always make us talk things out so we thought we would make you do the same,” Quinn shrugged, playing with the rings on Hope’s hand. 

“We just didn’t like hearing you yell at each other,” Avery said, playing with Josie’s hair. 

“We’re sorry we yelled,” Josie said. “Won’t happen again.” 

“And if it does, we’re sitting you down on the couch again,” Quinn said, pointing a finger at his moms while looking at them through squinted eyes. The two women laughed and nudged the kids off the couch. 

“Alright, go play,” Hope said. They watched as their two little ones ran off into Avery’s room and heard when they started deciding on what they would play. Josie watched Hope as she looked at their kids, happy that they were back on good terms. 

Josie sighed and got up. Hope saw this and caught her arm before she could go anywhere. 

“Where are you going?” Hope frowned, looking up at her from the couch. 

“I have to do the dishes and cook dinner,” Josie shrugged. 

Hope got up and kissed her lips gently. “I’ll take care of it,” she whispered. “You just sit here and relax.” 

Hope sat Josie down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Josie watched as her wife walked away, satisfied with her view. She laughed at everything that had just happened, still in disbelief, but forever grateful for her crazy little family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short, but I thought it was a cute idea. Hope y'all enjoyed :) Let me know what you thought.   
> ~B


End file.
